Monster High: Amalgama
by crash Barecode
Summary: Típica historia, Oc es enviado al mundo de Monster High donde deberá sobrevivir a la escuela de monstruos con nuevos poderes y amigos. Historia Harem (Como todos mis Fic) Op Oc.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, este es el capitulo piloto de mi historia de Monster High, hace un par de días subí el de Harry Potter y en poco tiempo subiré el de Avatar la leyenda de Aang o Korra (aun no me decido).**

 **Capitulo 1.**

 **Un extraño entre los monstruos.**

La vida puede ser muy aburrida para algunos, muy difícil para otros y un paseo en el parque para unos pocos. Yo era una combinación entre la primera y segunda opción, viví una vida aburrida hasta los 16 años cuando mi madre falleció, ella era mi única familia y cuando se fue me descarrile. Lancé por la ventana los últimos años de escuela, incluyendo una beca en un instituto tecnológico y escape del hogar de acogida en el que terminé. Conseguí trabajos por día hasta que finalmente pude irme del país, por supuesto esos ingresos se volvieron insuficientes asi que me vi obligado a ganar dinero haciendo lo único que sabía hacer, pelear. Desde niño había tomado una gran cantidad de clases que iban desde boxeo a esgrima y era muy bueno hasta el punto en el que había competido varias veces, un par de ellas a nivel internacional y había ganado.

Las peleas ilegales suelen dar mucho dinero, sobre todo cuando creen que no podrás aguantar ni un solo raund. Ganaba entre 5 mil y 10 mil dólares dependiendo de la pelea y en cuanto tiempo derrotaba a mi oponente. Claro que era un negocio peligroso, más de una vez me vi obligado a huir por mi vida, con el tiempo me había hecho un experto en combate puliendo mis viejas habilidades. También me había dedicado a robar a la gente rica como políticos y empresarios, siempre asegurándome de que sean malas personas por supuesto, era sencillo solo tenía que piratear algunos sistemas de seguridad o crear algunas herramientas especiales dependiendo de la situación. No me habían ofrecido una beca en el M.I.T por nada.

Por supuesto me involucraba en problemas bastante serios asi que me volví muy bueno evitando a la policía y otros criminales y eso que solo tenía 17 años. Con el dinero que había ganando por las peleas y algunos robos a empresarios corruptos y pandilleros fui capaz de rentar un pequeño apartamento, el dueño no hacía preguntas siempre y cuando fuera puntual en mis pagos.

En fin, el principio de esta historia comenzó con el averió de mi televisión, resignado fui a comprar otra, el problema era que no disponía de demasiado dinero asi que fui a tiendas de empeño y de segunda mano. Realmente no me importa que sea una televisión de última generación o no, me bastaba con que funcionase. No habiendo tenido suerte estaba a punto de rendirme cuando vi una tienda en el fondo de un callejón, tenía un letrero de neón que decía "Tienda de artículos innecesarios" acercándome por curiosidad a pesar de la sensación extraña que transmitía, abrí la puerta y me adentre en la tienda.

Había muchas cosas que eran extrañamente comunes, silbatos, botas, teléfonos celulares y fijos de diferentes periodos, algunos cuchillos, estatuillas y muchas otras cosas, todas detrás de aparadores de cristal, no había nada al alcance de la mano.

-¿Buscas algo en particular joven?- girando rápidamente vi que la pregunta fue hecha por un anciano, estaba vestido de traje y corbata, su cabello y barba completamente blancos estaban perfectamente cuidados y peinados. El tenía ambas manos detrás de la espalda y me miraba con una sonrisa amable.

-Umm… sí, estoy buscando un televisor, uno barato- le dije relajándome pues no parecía ser una amenaza de ningún tipo.

-Por supuesto sígame por aquí- dijo caminando hacia el extremo derecho de la tienda en donde había un único televisor, de color blanco probablemente de 32 pulgadas con todo y la caja posterior, bastante anticuado en comparación con las pantallas planas de hoy en día. Levante la etiqueta de precio y solo costaba 100 dólares, un gasto que podía permitirme.

-Me lo llevo- dije dándole el dinero. Me estremecí por un segundo al notar las largas y afiladas uñas que tenia pero le di poca importancia creyendo que simplemente era un anciano excéntrico. Me despedí de él y me lleve el televisor en brazos hasta mi apartamento donde lo conecte.

-Ok, veamos que tal- me dije a mi mismo tomando el control remoto y encendiéndolo. Pase los canales maravillado por la calidad de la imagen, es como si tuviera la definición de un televisor de última generación, de repente se congelo en un canal y apareció un recuadro que decía "Para eliminar este recuadro presione ENTER y espere a que la carga termine" hice lo que me pidió un poco confundido, sin embargo me encogí de hombros y fui por una soda. Al parecer detrás de la barra de carga estaban pasando una de las películas de Monster High, la reconocí porque vi algunas de sus películas para hacer una reseña online y no estaban tan mal, tenían un lindo mensaje sobre abrazar nuestras diferencias o algo por el estilo ya no recuerdo muy bien.

Al regresar destape la botella de soda y bebí unos tragos al mismo tiempo en el que la barra de carga termino, lo que no me esperaba es que el televisor comenzara a soltar un resplandor tan intenso que me segó por un momento, aparte la vista y mire mis manos. Solté un grito ahogado cuando mis dedos comenzaron difuminarse y ser absorbidos lentamente por la pantalla seguida de mis manos, brazos y eventualmente todo mi cuerpo.

 **-Es bueno volver a verlo, Joven-** Reconozco esa voz, mire hacia la derecha y me puse en posición de combate, era el anciano que me vendió la televisión **–No hay necesidad de ponerse violento-** dijo para nada asustado de mi.

-¿Qué quieres y porque me trajiste aquí?- estaba empezando a perder la calma, estoy acostumbrado a que amenacen con bats de beseball, a pelear con más de una persona a la vez, a escapar de autos y motocicletas e incluso a ser apuntado por armas de fuego pero ser succionado por un televisor es algo que aun me es difícil de creer y no sé cómo enfrentarme a la situación.

 **-Mi nombre es Pactus y estas aquí porque compraste mi televisor mágico-** dijo con una risa un poco espeluznante **–Veras joven, mi tienda se especializa en la venta de objetos mágicos de gran poder y el que elegiste en particular tiene el poder de enviarte al universo del primer programa o película que sintonice-** dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero yo no pedí que eso sucediera- dije volviéndome loco.

 **-Pues en el fondo usted lo deseaba-** dijo recuperando mi atención **–Mi tienda solo puede ser vista por aquellos que desean un cambio en su vida-** explico.

-Yo… tal vez- dije inseguro, es cierto mi vida da asco, no tengo familia ni amigos, me dedico a actividades ilegales para conseguir dinero, vivo en un apartamento que tiene el comedor, el dormitorio y el baño en la misma habitación. Un cambio es lo que más necesito –Pero ir a otro universo es exagerado-

 **-No hay mucho que puedas hacer en este lugar-** dijo Pactus a lo que yo asentí **–Además, la policía llegara a tu apartamento en exactamente 19 minutos-** comento.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto con curiosidad.

 **-Ha habido un asesinato en un área cerrada del subterráneo y encontraron tu sangre allí-** me dijo el extraño ser **–El muerto es Boris Strauss, el sujeto con el que peleaste hace unos días y si te arrestan te enviaran a la cárcel por homicidio. Eres inocente pero tu sangre es la única pista que tiene la policía asi que darán por hecho que tú eres el culpable-**

-¡¿Qué?!- respondí alarmado, no puedo ir a prisión. Tal vez he cometido algunos errores… ok, muchos errores, pero no merecía esto -¿Hay alguna forma de evitarlo?- pregunte con desesperación.

 **-No-** respondió con calma y sin ninguna piedad. ¿Cómo puede estar tranquilo?, la respuesta es simple: No era su problema.

-Estás diciendo que debo elegir ir a la cárcel o ser transportado a un universo que para mí es ficticio ¿Es todo?- resumí la situación mientras me esforzaba por pensar en una solución, por desgracia no llegue a nada.

 **-Exactamente-** respondió con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa **-¿Has tomado tu decisión, joven?-** su sonrisa inmóvil.

-Acepto- dije resignado, estaba arrinconado. Sin importar en que universo este, siempre elegiré la libertad.

 **-Que asi sea-** eso fue lo último que escuche antes sucumbir ante la oscuridad, quedando completamente inconsciente.

No sé qué paso, por un momento deje de sentir para luego sentir un horrible dolor atravesando todo mi cuerpo, sentí como mis huesos se rompían y reparaban una y otra vez sin parar por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, mis músculos y órganos repitieron el proceso pero nada se comparaba al dolor que pasaba dentro de mi mente. Sé que intenté gritar pero ningún sonido salió de mí.

Y de repente, nada.

 **POV TERCERA PERSONA:**

Nuestro protagonista abrió los ojos y lo primero que noto fue que estaba en lo que parecía ser una enfermería. Con un poco de esfuerzo logro acomodarse en una posición sentada y en ese instante la puerta se abrió y entro una mujer… que cargaba su cabeza bajo el brazo.

-Parece que ya despertaste- dijo la mujer poniendo su cabeza en su lugar –Soy la directora Bloodgood, bienvenido a Monster High- se presento la directora.

-¿Monster High, aquí fue donde acabé?- pregunto nuestro protagonista, no esperaba una respuesta pero aun asi se la dieron.

-Eso es correcto, de hecho acabas de ser inscrito en la escuela- dijo sin sorprenderlo, era obvio que acabaría siendo parte de la trama –El caballero que lo inscribió estaba en un apuro asi que te dejo las partes legales a ti, por favor llena estos papeles antes de que las clases comiencen en un par de horas. Vendré a verte antes de eso- al final de sus palabras se retiro.

 **(** Esto ni siquiera tiene un nombre **)** estaba a punto de escribir cuando se dio cuenta **(** Puedo elegir el nombre que yo quiera ¿Cuál debería elegir? **)** pensó durante casi un minuto hasta que finalmente se le ocurrió, Escribió "Ash Krueger" en honor a dos de sus personajes del cine de terror favoritos: Ash Williams el héroe de Evil Dead y Freddy Krueger el demonio de los sueños de Nightmare on Elm Steet.

Cansado de estar recostado Ash se levanto y se vistió con la ropa que fue dejado por Pactus. Ahora vestía una camisa de mangas largas roja, unos jeans negros, zapatillas rojas y una chaqueta de cuero blanco. Mirándose en el espejo noto los cambios obvios en su aspecto siendo los ojos rojos y el parecido clónico con Aquiles de Fate Apocrypha lo más destacado.

-Una nueva cara para un nuevo comienzo- murmuro y camino hasta la cama en donde recogió y ordeno los papeles que acaba de llenar justo cuando Bloodgood entro por la puerta, su cabeza en su lugar y un paquete bajo el brazo.

-Veo que ya estás preparado- comento recogiendo los papeles de mis manos y revisándolos rápidamente –Señor Krueger, me pidieron que le entregara esto- dijo dándome el paquete –El día de hoy le asignare a un estudiante que le ayude a encontrar sus clases y en caso de que no esté disponible no dude en preguntar a alguien más. Si bien se que los humanos tienen cierta idea sobre los monstruos le aseguro que no tiene nada que temer aquí en Monster High, disfrute de su primer día- dijo para luego retirarse.

Ash miro el paquete que tenía como destinatario su nuevo nombre, fue cuando supo que era algo extraño. Encogiéndose de hombros pensando que sea lo que fuera que contenga este paquete no superaría lo extraño que fue ser transportado a otro universo, Ash abrió el paquete.

EL encontró tres cosas: Una tarjeta de crédito, un juego de llaves y un reloj extraño. Decidiendo que el reloj parecía más interesante lo saco de la caja y en el momento en el que lo levanto la pantalla se encendió revelando una pantalla que marcaba la hora, la temperatura corporal, ritmo cardiaco y ubicación GPS.

-Esto es impresionante- dijo sorprendido nuestro protagonista mirando el reloj –Después de lo de hace rato me esperaba algo más extraño- murmuro recogiendo el reloj y poniéndoselo en la muñeca derecha. Observando hacia abajo noto que en la parte inferior de la caja había un sobre con su nombre escrito asi que lo abrió y saco la carta dentro.

-Querido señor Krueger- leyó en vos baja –Quiero felicitarlo por el nuevo nombre. Aquí le he dejado algunas cosas que le serán de gran utilidad en su nueva vida. La primera es una tarjeta de crédito sin límites, tiene la particularidad de crear dinero que luego se envía mágicamente a una cuenta en el banco evitando quedarse sin fondos. El segundo artículo es un juego de llaves que abre un pequeño apartamento a unas cuantas calles de la escuela. También incluí un reloj muy especial, sus características y aplicaciones deben ser descubiertas por ti mismo. Por último todos estos artículos están encantados de modo que jamás podrás perderlos, podrías arrojarlos por la ventana de un avión y a los pocos segundos aparecerán en tu bolsillo. Firma, Pactus- al terminar de leer guardo las llaves y la tarjeta en su chaqueta y observo el reloj, era similar al segundo Omnitrix de Ben 10 solo que las partes verdes aquí eran doradas. Decidiendo que sería mejor experimentar con el reloj más tarde cuando este solo, Ash se levanto y se paro frente a la ventana donde pudo ver a algunos estudiantes llegando.

 **PASILLOS:**

Los pasillos de Monster High lentamente comenzaron a llenarse de muchos de sus pintorescos estudiantes, monstruos de todas las especies se reunían con sus grupos de amigos, porque ese era el propósito de Monster High, ser un lugar en donde todos los monstruos sean bienvenidos y coexistan en paz.

En uno de estos pasillos se encontraba la "pandilla" protagonista del lugar. Frankie Stein, hija del monstruo de Frankenstein; Clawdeen Wolf, hija de hombres lobo; Draculaura, hija del mismísimo Dracula; Cleo de Nile, hija del Faraón Ramses; Lagoona Blue, hija de monstruos marinos y Abbey Bominable, hija de Yetis. **(Este párrafo solo lo hice para acostumbrarme a escribir los nombres XD)** Estaban hablando de algo interesante.

-Por favor, eso es imposible- dijo Cleo mientras se veía en el espejo de su casillero.

-Es en serio lo vi con mis propios ojos- defendió Draculaura –Vine temprano para devolver el libro a la biblioteca y vi un resplandor en el patio- relato la pequeña vampiresa.

-Sí, sí y un chico salió de la luz y se desmayo- dijo Clawdeen –Ya lo dijiste tres veces y aun asi es muy difícil de creer- argumento la chica lobo.

-Pero es cierto- dijo cruzando sus brazos –sé lo que vi- ella jamás mentía ¿Por qué iba a empezar ahora?

-¿Y entonces que paso con ese chico?- pregunto Lagoona dándole una oportunidad a su amiga.

-Bloodgood y otro sujeto se lo llevaron adentro- respondió Draculaura.

-Entonces debe estar en la enfermería - dijo Frankie animada al escuchar sobre un nuevo estudiante–Deberíamos ir a ver como esta y darle la bienvenida- dijo.

-Aggg, bien pero solo iremos a probar que Draculaura está viendo cosas- cedió Cleo, probablemente solo porque acabo de maquillarse y no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Con todas habiendo aceptado se dirigieron a la enfermería, aprovechando o desperdiciando el tiempo antes del inicio de clases. Llegaron a la enfermería y Frankie estaba a punto de tocar pero Draculaura la detuvo.

-¡Espera!- dijo deteniendo a su amiga -¿Y si necesita descansar?- pregunto sujetando el brazo de la chica de piel verde.

-Tiene un punto cariño, está en la enfermería por algo- dijo Lagoona.

-Solo hazlo de una vez- dijo Cleo indiferente de la situación, mirando sus uñas.

Asi fue como el debate comenzó, ninguna estaba segura de que hacer con la situación. Estaban tan enfrascadas con la conversación que nunca se dieron cuenta de que Abbey simplemente se adelanto y toco la puerta.

-¿Qué? Abbey se canso de esperar- dijo encogiéndose de hombros ante la mirada de sus amigas.

Con un rechinido la puerta se abrió y la chica Yeti noto que sus amigas tenían los ojos abiertos con sorpresa y las mandíbulas caídas. Abbey volteo y se encontró mirando la nariz de alguien, retrocediendo un paso miro ligeramente hacia arriba y se encontró con un chico que la miraba a los ojos con curiosidad y luego miro a sus amigas de la misma forma.

-Hola- saludo con una sonrisa de lado.

-Hola- dijeron todas las chicas de forma mecánica con una sonrisa nerviosa, excepto Frankie que parecía feliz de hacer un nuevo amigo.

Ash las miro divertido por sus reacciones, no era lo que esperaba pero fue muy interesante. Probablemente un humano normal se sentiría incomodo e incluso asustado pero era muy difícil asustarse de un montón de chicas lindas.

-Eres un normie – dijo Cleo señalándolo.

-No sé lo que es un normie- respondió haciéndose el tonto. Volteo y fue por su mochila, ajustándola sobre su hombro salió y cerró la puerta de la enfermería. Mientras Ash hacia esto las chicas monstruo se reunieron y hablaron.

-¿Por qué hay un normie en la escuela?- pregunto Cleo en vos baja.

-Tal vez sea como Jackson- teorizo Clawdeen.

-Pues no parece incomodo- comento Draculaura –Nunca había visto un normie actuar tan calmado cerca de un monstruo- dijo mirando en su dirección.

-Tiene un punto, además todos los monstruos e híbridos saben lo que es un normie- dijo Abbey volteando a ver que Ash estaba caminando hacia ellas –Viene hacia acá- dijo rompiendo formación y actuando tranquila igual que las otras. **(Esto ocurre justo después de "Bienvenido a Monster High", apenas se ha abierto la escuela. Sin embargo la mayor parte de la trama está basada en anteriores entregas, asi como sus personajes)**

-Disculpen, necesito ir a la oficina de la directora Bloodgood y no sé donde esta, al parecer pase mi primer recorrido por la escuela totalmente inconsciente. Debí haber desayunado antes de salir- dijo con una ligera broma para romper el hielo pareció funcionar un poco -¿Podrían decirme el camino?- pregunto.

-Claro, te mostraremos- respondió la hija de Frankenstein antes de que alguna de sus amigas pudiera objetar, más específicamente Cleo y Clawdeen. La chica lobo tenía una sensación extraña alrededor del humano. Las demás asintieron y todos comenzaron a caminar.

-Mi nombre es Ash por cierto, Ash Krueger- se presento caminando con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón –Soy un nuevo estudiante-

-Mi nombre es Frankie Stein, ellas son Draculaura, Cleo de Nile, Clawdeen Wolf, Abbey Bominable y Lagoona Blue- dijo presentándose a sí misma y a sus amigas que saludaron cuando eran nombradas.

Caminando por el pasillo Ash llamo la atención de todos los estudiantes con los que se encontraban. El humano obviamente lo noto pero no le dio importancia, las miradas de un montón de estudiantes, monstruos o no, no eran nada comparado con las de la policía y criminales armados hasta los dientes.

-¿No te sientes incomodo?- pregunto Draculaura.

-Nah, he recibido peores miradas. No te preocupes- respondió con una sonrisa amistosa borrando las preocupaciones de la chica vampiro.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- pregunto Clawdeen con sospecha.

-A nada importante realmente- respondió Ash sin vacilar, nada de su universo significaba nada aquí de todas formas. Clawdeen frunció el ceño a su respuesta pero no dijo nada.

Ninguno de ellos había notado que alguien los acechaba en las sombras y había tomado una foto con su Icoffin.

-Un normie en Monster High, esto será oro para mi blog- dijo.

 **OFICINA DE BLOODGOOD:**

-Adelante- dijo la directora permitiendo la entrada a sus estudiantes –Ah, señor Krueger veo que ya ha conocido a algunos de sus compañeros- comento con una sonrisa.

-Sí, es tal y como lo dijo- respondió Ash mirando a las chicas por un segundo –No son nada parecidas a lo que creen los humanos- dijo regresando su vista a Bloodgood.

-Me alegra que todo vaya bien- dijo la directora.

-Si, por cierto vine por mi horario, creo que con nuestra conversación se nos olvido esa parte- dijo el humano rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-Por supuesto aquí esta- dijo dándole una hoja con todas sus clases, las cuales parecían clases normales con un juego de palabras de monstruos.

-Mi primera clase es ¿Lenguas muertas?- pregunto confundido mirando a la directora que solo sonrió y regreso a su escritorio.

-No esperaba que en una escuela de monstruos enseñaran las mismas materias que en las escuelas de humanos ¿O sí?- dijo haciendo que Ash suspire y salga de la oficina junto con las chicas.

-Tenemos la misma clase, te mostraremos donde es- dijo Frankie mientras que Lagoona asintió de acuerdo.

-Eso arregla el problema de asignarle a un estudiante como guía- dijo Bloodgood.

-Claro, gracias- dijo Ash sonriendo sinceramente para luego voltearse a las demás –Tal vez las vea más tarde- se despidió y siguió a las dos chicas hacia su primera clase.

-¿Qué opinan de él?- pregunto Draculaura –Yo creo es muy agradable, es genial que no nos tema y nos trate de forma tan normal- dijo con entusiasmo.

-Supongo es aceptable y tiene estilo, para un normie- dijo Cleo gratamente sorprendida por Ash.

-Yah, parece simpático- dijo Abbey sonriendo al hecho de hacer un nuevo amigo, aun era nueva en la escuela y si no fuera por Frankie aun estaría sola.

-Hay algo en el que no me gusta- dijo Clawdeen atrayendo la atención –Siento que está ocultando algo- miro en la dirección en la que Ash y sus amigas se fueron.

Draculaura y Abbey la miraron sin saber cómo responder, después de todo no había dudas de que era el humano más extraño que habían conocido. Aun asi no tenían derecho de hacerle preguntas, apenas lo acaban de conocer.

 **CON ASH:**

La clase era por decirlo en palabras simples, aburrida. La clase enseñaba idiomas, idiomas de monstruos y Ash no entendía exactamente cómo pero se sentía tan fácil como si se tratara de una clase humana, el acredito a Pactus por esta habilidad y supuso que sus demás clases también serian como esta.

Otra cosa que estaba comenzando a molestarlo fue que él era el centro de atención de los demás estudiantes y algunos de ellos lo miraban con curiosidad, otros con desconfianza, mientras que otros veían a alguien a quien molestar. Todos habían leído el Chisme Fantasmal y actualmente se encuentran siguiendo la historia del primer normie en Monster High.

Habiendo acabado la clase Ash salió del salón y se quedo a esperar a sus nuevas amigas, estaba distraído leyendo su horario y nunca noto el trió de chicas acercándose.

-Miren lo que tenemos aquí- dijo una chica gato, de pelaje atigrado, seguida de cerca por dos gemelas de pelaje blanco y negro –El normie que se pasea por Monster High sin preocupaciones- entonces empujo a Ash contra la pared mientras las otras dos sujetaron sus brazos.

-¿Necesitan algo?- pregunto Ash para nada intimidado, cosa que la hizo fruncir el ceño –Estoy ocupado en este momento- comento con una pequeña sonrisa desafiante.

-Escucha bien normie, mi nombre es Toralei y podrías considerarme la reina de Monster High- dijo con un tono egocéntrico –Asi que te recomiendo que muestres un poco de respeto si no quieres que tu vida escolar sea un infierno- dijo mirando sus uñas mientras que las gemelas soltaban una risita.

-Humano- dijo Ash con el mismo tono despreocupado de antes.

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundida Toralei.

-Soy un humano no un normie, si vas a hablar di las cosas como son- dijo con su sonrisa en crecimiento, haciendo enojar a la chica gato –De otra forma comenzare a llamarte pelusa. ¿Te gusta ese nombre?- pregunto riéndose entre dientes.

-Tu…- comenzó a decir hasta que fue interrumpida.

-¡¿Toralei que le estás haciendo a Ash?!- pregunto Frankie enfadad por la actitud de la gata. Aprovechando la distracción Ash se despego de la pared ignorando el esfuerzo de las tres chicas gato de mantenerlo en su lugar moviéndolas fácilmente simplemente caminando y se acerco a sus amigas.

-No se preocupen solo se presento, de una forma un poco molesta pero nada mas- dijo Ash comenzando a caminar a su siguiente clase no sin antes despedirse de Toralei –Nos vemos, pelusa- saludo con la mano haciendo gruñir a la chica.

-¿Pelusa? Jajaja- dijo Lagoona no pudiendo contener su risa al igual que Frankie.

-Ella me llamo normie, supongo que es como los monstruos llaman a los humanos asi que yo la llame como los humanos llaman a los gatos- dijo divertido de su propia broma.

Los tres se divirtieron comentando cosas como la expresión de Toralei después de escuchar el apodo hasta que llegaron a su próxima clase. Durante su camino a a siguiente clase Ash se despidió temporalmente de Frankie y fue junto con Lagoona, Abbey y Draculaura a su siguiente clase.

 **CAFETERIA:**

Ash había terminado de comprar su almuerzo y estaba caminando sin rumbo por la cafetería –Ash, por aquí- miro a su derecha y vio a Frankie y a las demás saludándolo, el les devolvió el saludo y se sentó con ellas en su mesa.

-¿Qué tal va tu primer día en Monster High?- pregunto Frankie con entusiasmo.

-Bastante bien hasta ahora pero las miradas comienzan a molestarme- respondió Ash mirando sobre su hombro.

-Estoy segura de que se acostumbraran a ti en poco tiempo- dijo alentadoramente Draculaura.

-También he tenido la sensación de que alguien ha estado observándome- dijo Ash. El noto que todas las chicas se miraron entre ellas brevemente -¿Ustedes saben algo?- pregunto.

-Probablemente se trate de Spectra, ella ha estado escribiendo sobre ti en su blog- dijo Lagoona mostrándole su teléfono, en la pantalla se podía ver una foto de él mismo además de un texto explicativo sobre su recorrido por la escuela, incluyendo su enfrentamiento con Toralei.

-Hm, eso no me agrada del todo. No me gusta llamar la atención- dijo Ash con una mueca leyendo el texto –Definitivamente Pelusa se ensañara conmigo ahora- dijo haciendo que todas en la mesa soltaran una risa, incluso Clawdeen quien se ha mostrado fría hacia él se rio por el apodo que le dio a la chica gato.

-Eso es lo más gracioso que escuche en un tiempo- dijo Cleo secándose una lagrima, tal vez ser amiga de este humano no sería tan malo, pensó.

Lo que ninguno de ellos sabia es que Toralei los estaba observando aun furiosa por las palabras que compartió con el humano y como se burlo de ella. Mirando hacia delante vio que Ash se había levantado y estaba de camino a tirar las sobras de su comida y estaba a punto de pasar detrás de Manny Taur. La chica gato se acerco sigilosamente y choco contra Ash haciendo que derramara todo el contenido de su charola sobre el minotauro.

-Oh, genial- dijo Ash con sarcasmo mirando de reojo a la risueña Toralei que se reía mientras se alejaba.

-¡Tú te lo buscaste normie!- dijo Manny su furia drásticamente aumentada por la camisa roja de Ash.

-Cálmate Manny, solo fue accidente- dijo Frankie tratando de salvar a su nuevo amigo.

-¿Accidente? Más bien una trampa- dijo Cleo mirando dagas en la chica que gato que solo sonrió.

-Oye tranquilo, lo siento mucho no tienes que…- ¡PUM! Todos en la cafetería contuvieron un jadeo, Manny había golpeado a Ash en el rostro haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos y partiéndole el labio, que ahora goteaba un poco de sangre. Sin embargo estaban asombrados de que no lo hubiera derribado, Ash mantuvo la cabeza baja, sus manos temblaron de furia hasta que finamente las cerró en un puño.

Manny lanzo un segundo golpe el cual fue esquivado por Ash, quien simplemente se movió ligeramente a la derecha y lanzo su propio golpe conectando con la mejilla del minotauro levantándolo del suelo y enviándolo a volar un par de metros atrás completamente inconsciente.

Ash abrió los ojos cuando vio lo que acababa de hacer mirando a su alrededor se encontró con que todos los estudiantes e incluso sus amigas lo observaban, avergonzado por sus acciones se dio la vuelta y salió de la cafetería, ni él ni nadie noto que la sangre que salpico en el piso se evaporo.

 **PATIO:**

 **(** Se supone que es un nuevo comienzo, una nueva oportunidad pero no pasa un solo día y ya me metí en una pelea **)** pensó con un suspiro, actualmente se encontraba en el campanario en un intento de estar solo. Para su mente y cuerpo la primera sangre indicaba el verdadero inicio de la pelea y siempre perdía el control. Por supuesto no podía esconderé para siempre y no tardo mucho hasta que sus amigas lo encontraran.

-¡Ash!- le llamaron, él miro hacia un lado y las vio entrar por la puerta.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Draculaura acercándose con las demás, aunque volteo la cara cuando vio su labio partido aun sangrando.

-Está de pie, es más de lo que se puede decir de Manny- dijo Lagoona mirando a Ash con preocupación –El está en la enfermería inconsciente- el humano hizo una mueca.

-Eres muy fuerte, es impresionante- comento Abbey haciéndolo sonreír un poco.

-Demasiado fuerte para un humano- dijo Clawdeen con desconfianza.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?- pregunto Frankie sujetando su mejilla mirando su labio partido.

-Sí, no te preocupes- dijo Ash sujetando la mano de Frankie y apartándola suavemente. En ese momento él y la chica de piel verde sintieron una chispa atravesando sus cuerpos, confundidos ambos se apartaron mirando sus manos –Eso fue…- dijo Ash.

-… extraño- termino Frankie mirando al rubio con curiosidad.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Cleo notando la mirada de ambos.

-Fue como una chispa recorriendo mi cuerpo, nunca había sentido algo asi- dijo mirando a la momia que la miraba con confusión –Fue muy extraño-

-Es demasiado extraño- dijo Ash llamando la atención –Clawdeen tiene razón, no debería ser tan fuerte como para enviar a volar a un minotauro ni tan resistente como para soportar uno de sus golpes y esta sensación es muy extraña también- miro y vio que las chicas estaban pensativas.

-¿Ya habías peleado antes?- pregunto Lagoona.

-Sí, toda mi vida. Desde niño he practicado artes marciales y esgrima, incluso llegue a competir algunas veces- respondió con una sonrisa nostálgica, recordando a su madre alentándolo antes de cada encuentro –Es por eso que conozco mi propia fuerza y sé que ha aumentado bastante-

-¿Te ha pasado otra cosa extraña?- pregunto Draculaura.

-el reloj- dijo Ash levantando la manga de su chaqueta revelando su reloj –Me llego hoy y me parece muy extraño, debería darle un vistazo- al tocar uno de los botones apareció una pantalla holográfica sorprendiendo a todos –Parece salido de una película- comento Ash oprimiendo algunas partes de la pantalla hasta que apareció la opción de "Escaneo".

Ash compartió una mirada con las chicas y después de respirar profundo la presiono. Una luz azul salió del reloj y lo escaneo de arriba abajo. Pronto salieron los datos en pantalla.

-Nombre: Ash Krueger. Edad: 16 años- murmuro Ash un poco confundido al ser un año menor que antes pero lo más sorprendente vino a continuación –Especie: Hibrido Humano Alienígena- el empezó a respirar agitadamente y se dejo caer a una posición sentada.

-¡Ash!- exclamaron sus amigas preocupadas. Estaban completamente sorprendidas por la noticia, habían visto monstruos de todos los tipos pero jamás a un alienígena. Sin embargo a ninguna pareció importarle tanto como a nuestro protagonista.

-No puedo creer esto- se repitió una y otra vez nuestro protagonista mientras sus amigas intentaban animarlo.

-Ummm, ¿notaste que tu sangre es azul?- pregunto Lagoona, que era quien estaba más cerca de su herida.

Ash toco su labio y miro su dedo, efectivamente era de un color azul eléctrico que en segundos se evaporo –Ok, ahora si lo creo- comento resignado.

Las chicas lo miraron preocupadas hasta que Frankie decidió abrasarlo, seguido de Lagoona, Dracularura, Abbey e incluso Cleo, la única que no participo fue Clawdeen quien aun desconfiaba de Ash.

-Gracias, lo necesitaba- dijo el regresando el abrazo haciendo que las chicas se sonrojaran un poco -¿Pueden mantener esto en secreto por favor? Solo hasta que averigüe mas sobre el tema- pidió Ash.

-Claro- respondió Frankie.

-Yah, tu secreto está seguro- dijo Abbey.

-Mi boca es una tumba, con un brillo de labios para morirse- dijo Cleo.

-Seguro cariño- dijo Lagoona.

-Sí, no te preocupes- dijo Draculaura.

-Eso será un problema- dijo Clawdeen señalando en dirección a una chica de cabello purpura y piel translucida que estaba levitando sosteniendo su teléfono grabando la escena. Todos se quedaron mirando a la chica que al darse cuenta de que la observaban soltó un chillido y voló a través de la pared.

-Denme un respiro- maldijo Ash.

 **SUGIERAN CHICAS PARA EL HAREM.**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO PILOTO. SI, DECIDI HACER UN OC EXTRATERRESTRE, ESTABA VIENDO UN CAPITULO DE RICK and MORTY CUANDO SE ME OCURRIO. DIGANME QUE OPINAN Y DENME SUJERENCIAS PARA EL HAREM, YA QUE NO RECUERDO A TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE LA FRANQUISIA PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, VOLVERE A VER LAS PELICULAS A MEDIDA QUE VALLA AVANZANDO EL FIC.**


	2. Es un aviso, lo siento

**HOLA GENTE LAMENTO INFORMAR QUE ESTE NO ES UN NUEVO CAPITULO**

 **ESTOY AQUÍ PARA DECIRLES QUE ESTE FIC YA FUE REESCRITO, PRESENTA CAMBIOS LEVES QUE LUEGO SERAN IMPORTANTE EN LA TRAMA.**

 **YA PUEDEN BUSCARLO EN MI PERFIL O EN LA SECCION DE MONSTER HIGH.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, FELICES FIESTAS.**


End file.
